Milonga Del Angel
by Jaquelyne
Summary: Two people who had dreamed of happiness and love found it each other. The start of nineteen ninety-eight was the year that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley started on the greatest adventure of their lives.


Milonga del Angel

A/N: There is a piece of music that inspired this little morsel.  Milonga Del Angel.  Roughly translated as Dance of the Angel.  Astor Piazolla wrote it and the version I have is by Yo Yo Ma.  When I first heard it, I could see a sensual dance being played out.  It changed with time to two people who desperately needed to find each other.  I hope that you enjoy this.  This was written for the New Year's Eve Kiss challenge Checkmated. 

He stood in the shadows of the dimly candlelit room watching her sit by the window.  She had been there almost every night as he had been.  There was nothing that she ever did that she acknowledged his presence. The longing in her eyes would gaze out the beveled glass wandering around the grounds of the thousand year old school.  

On this frigid December night everyone else that had stayed behind for the Christmas holidays was currently enjoying a New Year's Eve party in the Room of Requirement.  He had watched her leave early and he knew where she was going.  The man wrapped his father's invisibility cloak around him and followed quietly behind her.  

As she went in to the Gryffindor common room, he caught the portrait before it closed.  And he waited in the shadows again.  With the knowledge that no one would be returning till after midnight and a promise from his best friends, he would finally make his move.  

Harry slowly took off the cloak and sat it in a nearby chair.  A quick flick of his wand the room filled with music and soft candlelight that banished the shadows he had been hiding in for some weeks.  His long strides crossed the room to where she was sitting.  In his mind Harry counted for two breaths before speaking.  

"_Ginny_?" He spoke softly almost as a breath.  

She turned to face him, her legs gracefully moving from the window seat to the floor.  "Yes, Harry?" 

His heart leapt at the sound of her voice calling his name.  "Dance with me?"  He held out his hand to her.  

"_Ok…_" Ginny placed her small slender fingers in his large Quidditch roughened hands.  With a grace that came from a year of animagus and Quidditch training, she stood before him.  

He knew that her animal was a lioness.  Sleek, graceful and cunning, much like Ginny herself.  Her body reacted like a feline these days.  Harry had watched her transformations when she was able to complete them. Ginny's fur had red tint mixed in with the traditional golden color most lions had. It had amazed him at her accomplishment.  Harry wished that he had also trained to be an animagus with her.  Ginny looked so free when she ran out on the Quidditch pitch.  He would fly on his broom beside her when they were out there together. 

Harry wrapped his left arm around her small waist pulling her to him.  Ginny's body fit perfectly against his.  After months of getting to know her, Harry had fallen in love with this young woman.  Feeling her body against his was heaven.  This is why he had left the party.  Harry had no reason to stay when the person he wanted to wish Happy New Year to was gone.  

"Harry, why did you follow me this evening?" Ginny asked.  

Ginny had been riding on an emotional rollercoaster when it came to Harry.  He had been spending time with her and helping her as she learned how to do her transformations.  Just when Gin thought that he might say something about their evolving friendship, he would retreat back into himself.  

Harry sighed. "I had to." His arm wrapping tighter around her waist. 

_"But why?" _

"How long have we been friends?"  He asked quietly.  

"Well, it started in your fifth year.  So almost three years now."  

Harry stopped dancing looking down into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes. "Ok, that sounds about right."  His right hand that had been grasping hers joined the one wrapped around her waist. "I should have said something before now, but I have fallen in love with you."  

Her eyes widened at his confession. "_What_?" 

"Its true. And I know that I am too late, that you are over me, but I had to tell you." He whispered.  

Ginny was surprised to say the least at his confession.  Yes, she had given him up midway through her third year but it was because Ginny never thought that Harry would ever return the feelings she had for him.  In her heart of hearts, she still loved him.  That had never changed, but Gin had accepted that being a friend to him was better than not being anything at all.  

"_How long_?" She sighed.  

Harry looked away for a moment.  "Last Christmas.  Remember sitting up Christmas eve talking till morning?"  

"Yes, I do." She remembered the night perfectly. "We talked about everything that night." Her arms slid up his chest resting on Harry's shoulders.  

"Well, I knew that morning.  It's why I have been around you so much this past year.  I didn't want to miss a moment of time I could have with you." 

The realization of his statement began to dawn on her.  "So that's why you have been there for all of my transformations and for everything else.  I should have known." 

"How could you have known Gin?  I didn't want to admit it to myself, much less you. I also had Dumbledore telling me to guard myself so that Voldemort would have nothing could be used against me." 

She pulled her body against his resting her face by his neck.  "Then why tell me now?" 

Harry felt her breath against his skin as she spoke.  The vibration of her voice caused his body to tremble at the sensations. "Because I know that no matter what happens this year, I had to tell you.  Gin, I had to take the chance that just _maybe_ you could return my love." 

They danced in silence to a tune that Harry had chosen.  Ginny didn't know the music, but it was a beautiful song.  A piano and cello played the piece that to her sounded like two lovers in an intimate dance together.  The piano was the masculine sound while the cello took the female portion.  The instruments wrapped themselves around the music becoming one.  She could feel the passion in every note.

Ginny sighed in his arms. "Harry, look at me."  

He raised his head from where he had laid it on hers while they danced.  Harry's emerald eyes met her chocolate browns.  

"I never gave up on you.  I gave you up.  There is a difference." Ginny looked into his eyes finding the love he professed in them.  "I had spent almost four years of my life in love with a fantasy.  I was in love with the legend of the Boy Who Lived, not Harry Potter.  So, I decided that I would be your friend.  It made it easier for me, I guess."  

Harry watched as her eyes darkened.  Was that love in her eyes?  He didn't know, but Harry hoped it was. 

Gin continued.  "Once I resigned myself to be your friend and I got to know you, I realized that I loved Harry Potter, not the fantasy, not the legend and not the Boy Who Lived.   Just Harry."  She laid a hand on his cheek drawing his face down to hers. "I love you.  Every moment we have spent together this year has been amazing.  I was happy when you started being there for my transformations." 

Harry leaned his face closer to hers. "_May I kiss you?_" 

She nodded her answer.  Ginny parted her lips in waiting.  He kissed her gently at first. The feeling of him kissing her lit a fire deep in her soul.  Her hands moved up his neck playing along his hairline.  The kiss broke when someone came through the portrait hole.  

Seamus Finnegan walked into the common room seeing the couple in each other's arms.  "Sorry to interrupt, but I forgot Lavender's ring." He ran up the boy's dorm stairs to the seventh year room.

Harry noticed the confusion cross Ginny's face. "He's asking her to marry him tonight." He explained.  

Seamus came back down the stairs. "Have a good evening."  He headed to the portrait hole.  

"Good luck Seamus." Ginny called after him.  

He stopped and turned back to them. "Thank you Ginny." A smile broke across his face. "I see that you finally told her." His comment directed toward Harry.  

The new couple broke into smiles. "Yes, I did."  Harry looked down at his love before turning back to his roommate. "Now go before it's midnight."  He shooed Seamus out of the room.  

Ginny looked up at him.  "How did Seamus know what you told me?"  She asked a little perplexed.  

"All of my roommates know.  They are the ones that planned tonight's party and promised to avoid the common room if we came back here at all." Harry blushed as he spoke.  

"Ron agreed?" 

The smile on his face turned into his trademark lopsided grin. "Yes, your brother gave me his blessing.  Ron and Hermione both told me to tell you for all of our sanity.  I think I was driving them up a wall about you." 

"Well, Mr. Potter where do we go from here?" 

"Where ever we want to." Harry quietly replied.  

Gin stood up on her tiptoes to catch his lips again.  Her lips parted and her tongue pressed against his lips requesting entrance.  Harry's mouth opened and their tongues met together.  A moan lodged deep in her throat escaped.  His arms tightened around her waist drawing her closer than ever before.  Their lips and souls engaged in a dance that was as passionate as the music that played.

Somewhere in the Gryffindor common room a grandfather clock chimed midnight, signifying the start of another year.  Two people who had dreamed of happiness and love found it each other.  The start of nineteen ninety-eight was the year that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley started on the greatest adventure of their lives together.   

Voldemort would come later in the year and Harry fulfilled the prophecy given before his birth.  As the rest of the wizarding world rejoiced at the downfall of Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry asked his girlfriend of six months to marry him.  Ginny agreed to marry the only man she had ever loved. 

They would wed after she finished school.  To the wizarding world, Harry James Potter was their savior.  To Ginny Weasley, he was only her love and her best friend.   


End file.
